


Found my way back to you

by Jibbly, kittypox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Post Season 8, Unbeta'd, Unrequited Love, kuron is back babey!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypox/pseuds/kittypox
Summary: It started to cough, every hair on Keith’s body rising as it started to wake up.He watched as those eyes opened up, disoriented and confused. The clone looked around himself but stopped when he looked at Keith.“Keith…?”-----------





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little self indulgent au that i worked on to help soothe our souls after s8  
> Twitter @jibblyuniverse4  
> 

Keith steadies the ship as they get closer to the planet. The familiar sight of the rocky terrain making his cheek throb in phantom pain. He would never be able to forget this place.

_“Keith, we’re just about in position. Do we start or do you want us to wait for you?”_

Acxa’s face comes onto his screen and he nods to her. “Wait for me, I’m about to land.”

_“Understood.”_

She bleeps out and he takes in a deep breath to steady himself. He flies closer to the mouth of the underground enterance and sees that the rest of his team is already there. Touching down on land, he opens up his cockpit and steps out of his cruiser. His feet hitting the ground as he jumps out. Looking at his ship, he can’t help but miss The Black Lion.

Sometimes it still feels like there’s a thread connecting their minds, but it’s faint.

Lifting his wrist to his mouth, he speaks into the radio. “I’m here. What’s our situation?”

_“It’s just like our intel said. Everything is still intact and none of the cases seem to be broken. All power is on and everything seems to be in working order.”_

The voice echoes as he makes his way further and further into the base, leading up to the elevator. Stepping inside, he waits, bright fluorescent lights flickering by as he goes deeper and deeper into the facility. When the doors of the elevator open, he is meet with rows upon rows of sealed tanks. Ezor, Acxa, and Zethrid logging in the systems information onto their data pads but turning to Keith as he steps out of the elevator.

He walks up to Acxa and lets his hand brush over the thick glass of a tank. The light turning on and revealing the person inside. He feels himself take in the peaceful look on his face. He’s about the same age as Keith is now.

“Is it how you remember?” Acxa asks quietly.

He goes over that strong jaw and thick eyelashes over high cheekbones. Hair an even black.

“Yeah.”

His trance is broken by Ezor walking up besides him and knocking against Keith’s shoulder. Her arms wrapped around herself as she does an overexaggerated shiver. “This place gives me the creeps.”

Zethrid grunts over by where she’s walking in another row of clones. “So, now that we know this is here. What’s the plan?”

Keith sighs and let’s his hand fall away from the glass, the light turning off after a few seconds. “This place was supposed to have been destroyed when I fought Shiro, but I guess when Allura brought us all back, she brought back a few other things too. First thing’s first,” He looked at Acxa. “We need to contact Shiro. He has a right to know about this and decide what to do.”

“What if he wants us to get rid of them? Isn’t that kind of like….” Ezor asks as she taps against the glass of the tube next to them. “I mean, like these guys are alive and all that right?”

Keith frowns at the rows of tanks. He didn’t know how to answer her. “It’s complicated. Their made from quintessence, so in a way they are, right?” The question leaves a heavy feeling in his throat. “It’s Shiro’s decision, not ours.”

He walks around the facility and leave his three teammates on their own. Ezor looks from Keith to Acxa to Zethrid. Becoming more restless until she leans into Acxa’s space, whispering so Keith wouldn’t hear. “So, are WE supposed to call Shiro or he is?”

All of them are aware of the distance that’s accumulated between the two former black paladins of Voltron. It got worse once Shiro had gotten married. They had all witnessed a truly drunk Keith the night he returned from Earth as best man at Shiro’s wedding. She winces at the memory of it.

And all that had happened BEFORE he went through his first presenting. Krolia had been an absolute monster to anyone who went near Keith for that whole week.

Raising an eyebrow, she starts to walk towards Zethrid, whistling and trying to be inconspicuous, but by the bored look Acxa gives her, it isn’t really working. Making her way to the taller Galra, she hooks her arm into the crook of Zethrid’s and cups the side of her face to whisper. A large fluffy ear twitching at her. “I have an idea.”

Zethrid turns towards her and raises an eyebrow of her own. She sees the playful grin that spreads over Ezor’s face and knows that whatever they’re abut to do will probably get them in big trouble.

“I need you to pretend to push me, babe.”

\---

Keith whipped his head back as he heard a loud series of beeps, Ezor was leaning against a control panel, her hand on the screen. Her wide eyes looked between him and tank that was slowing starting to drain the fluid inside it. She quickly backed away and tried to straighten up. “It wasn’t my fault! Zethrid pushed me!” The larger Galra whipped her head down at her lover. “I did not!”

He ran up to the tank and saw the water completely drain out the bottom, they all held their breaths as nothing happened as the lid of the tank slid open.

He concentrated on any movement from the clone, they were made for Haggar, so there was no telling what would happen when it opened its eyes.

It started to cough, every hair on Keith’s body rising as it started to wake up.

He watched as those eyes opened up, disoriented and confused. The clone looked around himself but stopped when he looked at Keith.

“Keith…?”

\---

_He continues to endlessly wander. He hears echoes of what’s going on around him. Around Shiro._

_He hears a voice ask him if the headaches are getting any better, and his own voice replying with a no._

_He supposes that he’s the reason for the headaches._

_He has been trapped in here since he woke up from Haggar’s spell. His body on fire and Keith’s devastated voice his last memories before his whole world went dark. He doesn’t know how long it’s been or where his body is. Just that he’s not in control of it, not that he ever was in the first place._

_Sometimes he’s able to see through Shiro’s eyes, mostly its just voices floating in space all around him._

_He growls out in frustration as he hears Shiro say I love you to a stranger._

_The hollowness of his landscape flickers and he freezes as a light appears just beyond where he’s standing. He rushes towards it, the only thing that’s ever appeared in this space since he had come face to face with Shiro’s own soul._

_He lets his legs carry him as fast as he can until he stops just short of the light. It’s the color of quintessence, a foreign hum surrounding the blurred edges of the light._

_He doesn’t know why it’s here, or what will happen to him if he goes any closer to it, but he thinks it’s better than being trapped in a body that’s no longer his._

_He lets his feet carry him that last remaining distance and gasps._

All at once the ground falls from under him and feels his entire being slammed. His first thought is that he can’t breathe. He coughs, water violently clearing itself from his lungs as he tries to understand what’s happening. Opening his eyes is hard, feels like he’s trying to lift an entire universe but he’s feeling something. That’s more than he can say for where he was.

His gets his eyes to open, but he can’t seem to focus on anything. His surroundings the complete opposite of when he was inside Shiro’s mind. Bright. Everything is so bright, smudges of gray and black filtering in the longer he keeps his eyes open.

Blinking, he turns his head and let’s himself get adjusted a little more. He sees four figures in front of himself. Two bright, while the other two are darker colored.

More of the world comes into focus and he can almost cry in relief. He’d know those eyes anywhere.

“Keith?”

He’s different. Different from the last time he saw him. Taller. His hair longer. Even more lovely.

He tries to take a step forward, but the body he’s in feels heavy and new. He stumbles over the rim of the tank and collapses. A shoulder quickly darts forward and catches him before he can hit the ground. His face is pressed into soft dark hair and he smiles as he feels exhaustion creep its way up his body.

“God, I’ve missed you.”

He feels the shock of the body under him, before he lets his eyes close.

\---

Keith is frozen in place. His hands gripping onto the soaked fabric of the bodysuit of the clone. The weight is nothing to him, but he still feels himself shaking.

“I’m going to contact Krolia and let her know the situation.” He hears Acxa say from behind him and holds the body closer to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a new chapter!  
> hope you all enjoy it

He stares down at the sleeping figure on the cot and can’t seem to move.

His mom had answered their call and said that they were to go back to base, her eyes had glared at the unconscious clone from the monitor. Leaving the cloning facility for the time being. It wouldn’t be disturbed. No new clones popping out besides the one that they had accidently released.

His own cruiser was a one seater so the clone had to be moved in Axca’s ship. A thread of nervousness at the thought of leaving the clone with the rest of his team. What if he decided that they were a threat? There wasn’t really to go off of from his state of mind since he had spoken one sentence before promptly passing out.

_“Keith… God, I’ve missed you.”_

Those words send a warmth down the trail of his spine. How long has it been since he’s seen Shiro? Months? A year? The memory of his smiling face as Keith gave his best man speech still echoes in his mind.

It had hurt. He wasn’t going to lie to himself. Not anymore.

He just hadn’t known how much until he woke up the morning after Shiro’s wedding, tuxedo still on, drink staining the front of his jacket, skin feeling like it was being lit on fire, and _cried_. The following week he had been a mess. His mom going to his room after two days of him missing Blade meetings to find him sobbing and throwing up in the bathroom of his room. His Galra genes apparently deciding to make themselves known at the time. Kolivan had told him along the lines of it being awakened by large amounts of stress.

He had felt so transparent after. The whole of the Blades seeming to have figured out that he was in love with a married man. His body betraying him just adding to the misery he had to live with.

It took some time, but he has gotten used to the way his body has changed, but his heart is still stubbornly the same.

Looking over at the clone, he reaches up to smooth back the dark bangs that spill in front of the other Shiro’s unmarked face. The clone’s eyebrows furrowing down at the touch, so he removes his hand.

The door to the med bay slides open and he looks back to see his mom walk in. She looks over at the cot and then gives him a stern look. “You have not contacted him.”

Shame makes him looks away from her. “I haven’t.”

Krolia sighs and he hears her pull up a chair to sit besides him. He has grown a little more after his presenting, but she is still much larger than he is. Her warmth by his side gives him a sense of comfort.

“Has he woken up?”

He shakes his head. “No.”

They sit in silence for what seems like minutes before Krolia speaks again, her hand finding its way into the nape of his neck and he relaxes into the touch. “He looks different from what I remember.”

Keith smiles. “He looks actually how he did when he left for Kerberos.” The tingle of familiarity before the smiles drops away. “Before all of this happened. He’s gone through a lot.”

“So, have you, Keith.”

He gives her a weary smile. “We’re both alive and are doing what makes us happy. I think that’s pretty good.” He ignores the way she frowns at him and looks over to where a monitor is showing him the clone’s vitals. They’ve been stable all day. Nothing like how Shiro’s had been when Allura had transferred his consciousness into a clone body.

The thought of Allura makes another painful twinge pang in his chest.

“It’s been a long day, Kit. You should sleep.” Krolia says softly, thumb still stroking gently over his nape.

He looks at the clone and nods, hypnotized by the other’s peaceful expression. “I’ll turn in in a bit.”

Krolia frowns but accepts the answer. Standing back up and making her way out of the room, hand on the doorframe as she’s about to exit. “I’ll send a message to the Garrison about the situation. “

He doesn’t look at her, but feels an enormous weight lift off his shoulders. “Thank you, Mom.”

\---

He groans as the soreness of his body starts to come into focus, consciousness quickly taking him. Opening his eyes, he squints and tries to figure out where he is. A panic seizes in his chest when he takes in all the Galran medical equipment, quickly sitting up and yanking the sensors attached to him off.

His breathing is coming out loud and fast, when he hears the door open.

Quickly turning to face the door, he feels his breath stop in his chest when he meets Keith’s wide eyes. The other man no longer wearing the dark colored clothing of the blade uniform, sleeping clothes and undone hair making him seem like the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Keith” He struggles to get his legs to steady on the ground, hand having to brace itself on a nearby medical table. He stills as his palm feels the coldness of the metal table top. Slowly, he looks down and has to take a moment to comprehend what he sees.

His hand fingers flat against the reflective metallic surface. His right hand.

Shifting, he raises his hand until his palm is upturned and he is staring at the fine creases and joints of his own human hand.

He sees feet come into his peripheral vision and it snaps him out his staring. Looking up to see the uncertain and hesitant look on Keith’s face. “Shiro?” it sounds so careful that it makes him lower his hand and turn to fully face the other.

He takes in a calming breath and tries to stop the shaking in his legs, still not used to having a physical body. “Hi.” He gives Keith a smile, not wanting to take his eyes off him. Noticing the subtle differences in the other paladin’s appearance since they were on that bridge. “you’ve changed a bit since the last time I saw you, Keith.”

Keith’s eyebrows go up and he frowns. “last time you saw me?”

He nods keeping eye contact, being sure to put as much seriousness as he could in his voice. He didn’t know how or why he’s here. In this new body, a second chance right in front of him, but he’s not going to waste it. “I love you too, Keith.” He sees the shock as those lovely amethyst eyes widen and keeps going. “I’ve loved you for a long time.”

Keith shakes his head, taking a step back. “What are you talking about? Shiro…” He seems to calm down a bit as something clicks in his mind. “The fight between us…it happened a while back, Shiro. A lot happened since then. Your memories- “

“I know that Shiro married someone else.”

Hurt filters across Keith’s face. “how?” then he starts to get angry and glare at him. “If you know that then why are you saying these things to me?”

“I was here.” He taps against his temple, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration to try and figure out a way to explain how he’s been “alive” inside Shiro’s head all this time. “I…It’s weird to describe but…When Allura put Shiro’s soul inside my old body, the me from the time spent with you and the rest of the paladins, I was still there, Keith. Trapped inside my own body where someone else was in control, but it was different…. different from how it was when Haggar took over. I knew what was happening around me.” He looks at Keith, whose expression makes him want to envelope him in his arms. “And I couldn’t do anything but watch as the person I was supposed to be made these choices that I couldn’t understand.”

Keith looks gutted, hair around his shoulders and loose fitting clothes making him seem soft to the touch. “Shiro…I…” He wraps his arms around himself. “This…. What are you trying to tell me with all this?”

Walking forward, just enough for there to be a few inches between both of their fronts, he looks for the words to say. The right words.

“I’m not the Shiro that’s on Earth, right now. We were the same person for a time, when the team needed a Black Paladin and you needed to be with the Blades.”

He closes his eyes and remembers the vivid white and loud rushing of air and falling through a foreign planet’s atmosphere.

“You chose to fall with me, Keith. Now, I’m choosing you. If you’ll let me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was really in the mood for some of this au
> 
> twitter @jibblyuniverse4


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter but hopefully i'll update soon

"Patch me through to the Garrison." She says as soon as she steps onto the bridge of her ship. A few seconds later a screen appears and she is met with the stern face of Iverson. She nods in greeting. 

_"This is Iverson speaking for the Galaxy Garrison of Earth. How may we be of service?"_

She straightens up her posture and addresses the screen. "This is Commanding Officer Krolia from the Blade of Marmora, I would like to speak with Admiral Shirogane to discuss a recent discovery that needs his input before proceeding."

_"Admiral Shirogane is not currently available at the time."_

She frowns at the screen. "And why is that?"

_Iverson is about to open his mouth when she hears a high pitched voice interrupt from outside the screen. "He's on his honeymoon!" The scrren enlarges and Krolia smiles fondly at the former Paladin. "He was forced to take it, since he hasn't left the Garrison once. Curtis was just too nice to say anything, but I'm not."Pidge smirks._

"Nice to see you again, Pidge." She greets. "When should he return?"

_"He'll be gone for the rest of the month. The Universe is at peace, so we figured it would be okay for that long without the brave leader of the Atlas." She says with a smile, but raising an eyebrow. "It is at peace, right? Unless you guys found something out there, pretty sure we could patch a direct link to where he is if it's urgent."_

Krolia opens her mouth to say to patch her through, but hesitates. She may not have the best opinion of the former Black Paladin, but she knows that he's been through a lot. Keith's told her as much when she started to threaten him. She saw the tender way her kit had been looking at the clone in their medical bay, and something in her heart just can't seem to want to take that away from her son just yet. "It's not urgent, but please contact us when he returns to his post."

_"No problem! Will do! By the way, how's Keith? I haven't seen him in months."_

\---

"I..." He stares as conflict passes over Keith's face. He wants to reach out and touch him, but he needs to hear Keith's decision first. 

His eyes are wide and are pleading, for what, neither of them know, but words finally slip out of his trembling lips. "I...can't."

He feels the rejection like a knife to the chest, pain worse than when Keith had severeved his arm. "okay." He feels entire entire body numb, and doesn't know what kind of expression is on his face, but he feels warm hands hesitantly reach out to him. He stays still as he feels Keith comes closer to him, the top of his head coming just under his chin. Keith's shaking, hands tightly gripping the fabric at his back as he winds himself around him. "I can't." Keith presses his face into the curve of his shoulder, body and voice shaking. "Shiro's back on Earth. Millions of miles away. Happy...." He whispers into his shoulder.

He raises his own arms to wrap around Keith and envelope him, face pressing into that soft dark hair. "You're right." H feels Keith still against him, but he keeps on. "I understand, Keith. You love him and it is hurting you that he doesn't want to love you back." Keith is quiet as he listens to the words he's whispering into his ear. "I don't....I'm not him. I'm not the man on Earth. I'm not the one hat's married to someone that I barely know. And I'm not the one that's okay with letting you go without a fight."

He puts some distance between them, so that he can look In Keith in the eyes. 

"I'm not going to give up on you, Keith." He sees the way Keith's eyes widen. 

\---

Acxa walks into the med bay and stops when she sees that the clone is awake and up. He's examing his right arm, and she wonders what is going through his head. He looks up at her when she steps through the doors but doesn't do anything else to indicate he's hostile. From what she remembers from the time her team had worked with a clone under Haggar's influence, the one in front of her right now is more responsive and not a puppet for the time being. 

Looking around, she frowns as the person she was looking for is no where to be found. 

"If you're looking for Keith", the clone says from where he's sitting on a chair. "He left a couple of minutes ago."

She raises an eyebrow but nods. "I would think he wouldn't want to leave you're side. Does he know you're awake?" 

The clone nods, without looking at her, a frown on his face. "He knows."

There's something she's missing, and she suspects that something must have happened between the two of them. Something protective flares up in her chest, but she tampers it down. It can't be any worse than what the original copy has done. The thought saddens her. 

She looks the clone over, and he stops inspecting his body to return the look, a thoughts running through his head if she were to guess. He seems lucid enough. 

She turns around to leave when he speaks out to her. "I want to become a member of the blades."

She stops but doesn't turn around, the words confuse her more than anything. "That's not my decision to make."

The sound of him getting up and walking towards her make him focus her hearing until he comes to stand besides her. The look on his face now is something she was familiar with while working for Lotor. Determined. 

"Then who's decision is it?"

"Kolivan's, Krolia's, Keith's" 

"Where do I find them?" 

She frowns. "Keith was ju-"

"No, Kolivan and Krolia." Her eyebrows furrow, there's a reason. She knows there is. A reason Keith wasn't here, a reason for this copy to ask for the other two leaders instead of the obvious choice. "You would need to go through the trails, first. If you fail the trials, then there's no point in even asking."

"I wasn't planning on failing."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no real shiro yet
> 
> come yell at me on twitter @jibblyuniverse4


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> absolutely no proofreading was done so beware of a LOT OF errors  
> also/  
> it's been a while right?

He is slowly starting to lose that newborn deer feeling in his legs as he walks besides the female  galra . Her dark almond shaped eyes eying him suspiciously the entire time. He could feel the caution in how she held herself next to him. But that’s not important. 

He wonders if Keith will be there on the bridge when they  arrive, but  knows that it’ll be best if he  isnt . 

When they finally arrive on the bridge of the ship, he sees the tall  siluette  of  Krolia  right in the center. She turns towards them from the sound of the doors opening and frowns at him. Her eyes moving towards  Acxa . “So, he’s awake.”

He steps forward, the taller  Galra  tacking him with her eyes. “I am, and I’ve come to ask to be a member of the blades.” She frowns harshly at him. “The blades are  Galra .” 

“That was when the universe was at war. Now they are a peace  diplomats .” He rivals. 

Squaring her shoulders, she  peirces  him with a stern look. “That maybe so, but there are still requirements that need to be met.”

He nods. “The trials. I’m ready to take them.”

The frown she has only deepens, and he gets the feeling that she doesn’t have the best opinion of him, or it is probably better to say the real Shiro. 

“Is that right? Are you so ready to throw away the new life you’ve been granted? Many  Galra  have failed and lost their life to this test.”

‘victory or death’. 

“My request still stands.” he looks her in the eyes, not backing down from the heavy  imatdation  radiating  off of  her. 

“Why do you want to take the trails?” She counters. 

A few of the bridge members looks towards the  both of them ,  curiuos  at what was happening. All of them various colors and shapes. He would  definitely not  fit in. “I want to stay by Keith’s side.”

\----

He makes it to the quarters that has been given to him and slams his hand down on the control panel. The metal door sliding shut and the lighting of the room coming on. There’s a thick tension in the back of his neck and shoulders as he stays standing in the middle of the room. 

His pulse is beating rabbit fast, and he can feel himself grinding his teeth, jaw hurting. 

He had clung to the clone. A copy. 

Those sweet words leaving the other’s lips making his legs weak and his heart soft. God, how many times had he dreamed of Shiro saying something like that to him in his dreams? But the person that they brought on the ship wasn’t  shiro , not really. 

Bringing a hand up to his mouth, he feels how his fingers shake against his lips. Then he  let’s  himself fall apart. The palms of his hands wiping furiously at his eyes as he starts to tear up. “Damn it..” His voice is thick and trembling. He remembers the warmth against him and that gentle scent that soaked into his very core as he rested his head against the clone’s shoulder. Strong and sure hand wrapping around him. 

His body starts to betray him, as he stumbles towards the cot on the side of his room and lays down on it. Eyes wet and he curses to himself as he feels the sounds that his throat desperately wants to let out. It’s  embarrasing  and mortifying how quickly this new part of himself fights for control. 

He lays on his back, chest heaving as the first of many small distressing chirps leave his lips. 

His mom had held him the first time this had happened. After Shiro’s wedding. His face hot and sweating as noises he has never made before escaped him. 

He gives out a broken laugh between the sounds. He guesses that even a clone can trigger his body,  as long as  it’s  shiro  huh? Even  _ this _  far out in space, he can’t escape him. 

He lays there and lets his body exhaust itself. The lights had dimmed down on there on some time ago, as he focuses on that hollowed out feeling in his chest. They had told him that he had imprinted on Shiro.  Zethrid  being the  more blunt  of his officers and told him that he recognized Shiro as his mate. That if he full  galra , then he  probaly  would have gone on a rampage during the wedding. 

Rampage wouldn’t be the word he would use for how he acted that day. 

_ He tugs at the collar of his suit for what feels like the hundredth time that day, a frown almost  _ _ permantly _ _  on his face as he feels like he just can’t get enough air. He looks at himself in the mirror and let’s his eyes roam over his face. _

_ He  _ _ doens’t _ _  look great.  _

_ The nights leading up to the wedding being unrestful ones.  _

_ There were some dark circles that had been under his eyes that made his face look paler, the scar on his cheek standing out against it. He hears the lively energy of the people gathered outside and takes in a deep breath.  _

_ Shiro was officially a married man.  _

_ The thought leaves the taste of bile in the back of his throat.  _

_ Turning on the faucet, he cups his hands under the water and brings them up to his face. Rinsing his face and drying it off with a paper towel. He takes in a deep breath and straightens himself out. He should be happy. He’s at his best friend’s wedding.  _

_ He walks out of the bathroom and walks back to his table. A waiter with a tray of  _ _ champange _ _  flutes passes by him, and he grabs two. Throwing one back as he takes his seat.  _

_ “Impressive.” Katie’s mocking voice reaches his ears as he places the empty glass on the table and begins on the second. “Now, are you trying to get  _ _ alchol _ _  poisoning or is that just an extra perk for the night? By my count, that’s about the sixth glass you’ve had.”  _

_ Lance pats him on the back, a smile on his face. “Let him drink! It’s a wedding. He needs to loosen up  _ _ once in a while _ _.”  _

_ “Right.” Katie gives him a look, that he chooses to ignore.  _

_ Hunk is out on the dance floor with shay, the  _ _ both of them _ _  happy and most definitely in love. It was nearing the end of the night, everyone smiling and having a good time. There was  _ _ defineately _ _  a tingling sensation running through his body, but he doubts it has anything to do with happiness and almost everything to do with all the alcohol in his system.  _

_ As the night came to an end, more glasses accumulated on his side of the table. Lance losing that playful energy as a look of concern came over his face with each glass Keith downed. “Maybe you should ease up, Buddy.”  _

_ Keith grinned, leaning over and clinking his empty glass with Lance’s own drink. “It’s a celebration! I’m celebrating!” His words are loud and slurred. Everyone sitting at their table frowning. “ _ _ Ar _ _ -” Hunk starts, but they are cut off as a hand lands on Keith’s shoulder.  _

_ Shiro smiles at them all,  _ _ an _ __ _ dthen _ _  meets Keith’s eyes. “Someone’s taking  _ _ avantage _ _  of the free bar. You sure you’re good to make your best man speech, buddy?” He laughs, and Keith holds up a new glass. “course I am.” Keith says as he stumbles to stand, Shiro dipping down to catch him. A look of concern coming over his face at the state the other was in.  _

_ “Keith’s a little too drunk, Shiro. I can do the speech, if you want.” Lance offers, trying to help defuse the  _ _ awkard _ _  situation they find themselves in.  _

_ Frowning, Keith pouts his lips. “m’ fine.” He slurs.  _

_ Katie stands, and stirs Keith away from the table. “I’ll get him some water. Lance, make the speech.” She tells them as she drags a complaining Keith away.  _

_ He concentrates on not falling on his face, as they leave the reception hall and head towards the parking lot. Feeling annoyed, Keith yanks his hand out of Katie’s grasp and stumbles back. “Hey! What’d you take me out here for?” His sight is spinning a bit, but he levers a glare at where Pidge stands in front of him.  _

_ “You’re drunk.” _

_ “So what? It’s a wedding. Everyone’s drunk.” He defends himself. _

_ “Keith, I think you should take the rest of the night off. It’s obvious that you’re not having a good time. And I think you know why.”  _

_ Scoffing, he crosses his arms over his chest. “Why wouldn’t I be having a good time, huh?” _

_ “Because Shiro is marrying someone else.” It’s said so bluntly that  _ _ it _ _  knocks the breath out of him.  _

_ “So what?”  _

_ Letting out a big sigh, Pidge runs a hand over her face. “Hopeless. You're completely hopeless.” She levels him with a stare. “I’m going to go call you a ride back to the garrison, Keith. Whatever’s going through your mind, we can talk about it tomorrow morning.” She walks back inside through the doors, leaving Keith staring after her with a frown.  _

_ He glares down at his shoes, the ground spinning a bit as he does so. He doesn’t know how long he stays staring at the ground, but the sound of the music dying down from inside catches his attention. His legs move, before he knows what’s happening.  _

_ He walks back into the hall and walks into people giving Shiro and Curtis their blessings. The newlyweds sitting next to each other, smiling and looking happy.  _

_ Iverson gives a speech talking about how Shiro was the Garrison’s best student, and blah blah blah. It passes to a few other people, until Lance stands up and is given the mic. He laughs and starts to speak.  _

_ “Well, Keith was supposed to be giving this speech, but guy’s a lightweight, what can I say.” He  _ _ joke’s _ _. People laughing good naturedly as he continues. “Shiro has been an inspiration to not just me, but this team as well. Our leader and captain, and so the fact that he’s been able to find someone that is as good and charming as Curtis is amazing. He’s my friend and I wish you two the best in your life together.” Lance raises the glass in his hand to end the toast, but the mic gets taken out of his hand. His eyes wide as he sees Keith smile and stagger besides him.  _

_ “Keith!” He hears someone from behind him hiss, but he ignores it. He looks towards  _ _ SHiro _ _  and Curtis instead.  _

_ “Wow!” He says, seeing that Katie is by the doors. “Everyone  _ _ give _ _  it up for Shiro and Curtis. Honestly, everything tonight is beautiful guys.” Keith pauses as a series of awkward clapping starts. All eyes on him as he starts to ramble into the mic. He reaches behind him and grabs a glass. “Honestly, amazing!” He takes a sip and laughs. Shiro is starting to stand up from his seat, worry clear on his face. “I’m just....” He looks  _ _ doen _ _ , before starting again. Giving the crowd a  _ _ smile, and _ _  watching their  _ _ apprehesive _ _  faces. “I’m pretty sure most of you guys in this room already know, Shiro here,” He uses the hand with the glass in it to point in Shiro’s direction. “Shiro here was the reason that I got admitted to the Garrison in the first place. The best and brightest the Garrison had to offer take a brat like me under his wing.” He takes in a deep breath and opens his mouth a couple of times, trying to think of what he’s saying. “He...I had no  _ _ buisness _ _  here, but Shiro  _ _ beleieved _ _  in me.”  _

_ Keith makes eye contact with Shiro. His words starting to shake a little. From the  _ _ alochol _ _  or the nerves, he doesn’t know. “He never gave up. Not in himself and not in me.”  _

_ There's a heavy silence in the room, people looking at one another and he sees a few pitying ones.  _

_ He lets out a wet laugh, as something tightens around his chest. His eyes getting blurry as he continues.  _

_ “So that’s why I know that he’ll be the best husband. You won’t find a better man.” He raises his glass, his voice coming out strained. “To Shiro and Curtis.” He doesn’t bring the glass to his lips, but hands over the microphone to Lance. Who stands there awkwardly as scattered  _ _ aplause _ _  rings out in the  _ _ hall. _ __

_ Keith makes his way towards the doors. Pidge is staring at him, but she doesn’t look shocked. “I need to get out of here.” He tells her, and  _ _ shes _ _  her look over his shoulder. She nods. “Yeah, okay.” _

_ She helps him get into the taxi, face concerned. He just sits in the backseat, a feeling he can’t name bearing down on him. “In the morning, let’s talk.” She says.  _

_ He doesn’t look at  _ _ her, but _ _  nods his head. Gently closing the door, she starts to step away from the car, when  _ _ keith _ _  sees the doors to the hall open. Shiro walking through them and scanning the lot before seeing the taxi and Pidge.  _

_ Panic seizes cold and fast in his chest as he sees him start to run towards the car. He looks at the cab driver. “Drive.”  _

No....Rampage isn’t the word he would use to  desribe  that day at all. 

Self destructive  seemed like a better fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wanted to have keith fucking ruin the wedding  
> but this happened. And I guess he still kinda did?
> 
>  
> 
> comment down below what you guys think  
> I've been struggling with wanting to update my fics, so a little interaction would be great

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of a ficlet tht i wanted to get out of my system  
> I know that Kittypox is writing her own fic to this as well, so head on over to her page if you want to check it out.  
> She does a lot of amazing sheith stories and like me, is an avid omegaverse fan
> 
> Leave me a comment on what ya'll think  
> might continue this later.


End file.
